The Divergent Instruments
by Shadowwolf8
Summary: [this is a crossover between TMI & divergent] -WARNING-if you haven't read the second book and on in the TMI series there might be some spoilers so i suggest you don't read this if so- YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
1. prologue

A/N- AHHHH the new FanFic it's here it is a TMI crossover with Divergent :D both series I love so I hope you guys like it –Shadow

TMI &amp; Divergent Crossover- The Divergent Instruments

Prologue-

Dear Reader,

Welcome to the city of New York where we live in a faction system. Abnegation, this is the place where the mundanes live oblivious to the Shadow World with the vampires and the Clave being there watchful government leaders. Amity, where the faeries seclude themselves away in nature. Candor is where the werewolves live being rivals with the vampires. Erudite we hold secrets &amp; we have plans for the Clave if you are wondering who lives in Erudite it is us, The Circle we will have your shining moment soon. Finally there is Dauntless they are the other Shadow Hunters and out of all of them the most diverse. But if you wish to be in a faction you will chose at the Choosing Ceremony when you are 16 years old. But when you do choose wisely, because when you do you can't back out. I do hope your choice will benefit you in the end &amp; remember factions before blood.

Sincerely,

Valentine Morgenstern.


	2. The Choosing Ceremony

A/N-Hey guys sorry this chap took so long I was having trouble with it but I hope you guys like it and ya don't forget to check my tumblr-username Shadow-wolf8 but I hope you guys enjoy this chap ^_^-Shadow

TMI &amp; Divergent Crossover- The Divergent Instruments

Ch1-The Choosing Ceremony

Clary POV

I was walking down the crowded streets towards the auditorium,where the Choosing Ceremony was taking place. I then see the train whizzing past &amp; Dauntless

members jump out and charge towards the auditorium. I am then pushed over &amp; see a tall,golden haired guy, in black with strange tattoo, he glared and said, " Hey watch where you're going stiff," I got up and mumbled sorry but he was already gone in the crowd of Dauntless.I turn around and see Simon walking toward me. I grin &amp; say "Hi Simon," "Hi Clary lets go we don't wanna be late for The Choosing Ceremony," I nodded &amp; we went into the auditorium, the moment we walk in I see my mom &amp; Simon's mom talking to eachother,me &amp; Simon walkover to them &amp; sit down by mother looked at me &amp; grinned at me, then The Choosing Ceremony started.

Valentine POV (Didn't see that coming now did you)

Saying all the names of these teenagers was annoying but I had to do it, the next name I called was Clarissa Fray, A girl with bright red hair came up I handed her the knife used, she took it &amp; cut a shallow cut into her palm &amp; stepped toward the faction bowls. She stared at the bowls &amp; hovered her hand over the Dauntless, a hiss souas a drop of blood hit the burning coals of Dauntless, she wore Abnegation gray that looked unnatural on roared and cheered for their new member, she walked toward their section &amp; that's when I knew I had to watch out for her.

Clary POV

I had done it, I was now free of Abnegation's chains. The Choosing Ceremony had just finished &amp; I was with Simon who had also chosen Dauntless as well. We then started to run with the crowd of Dauntless toward the train tracks. We stood there along the tracks when suddenly the trains horns sounded, one of the Dauntless leaders then yelled to the initiates that if we didn't make it to the Dauntless headquarters we were out. The train train then passed and I with many others start running alongside it I grab the handle but I couldn't get in, then someone pulled me in and another helped Simon. I looked at the girl who helped me &amp; said "Thanks my name's Clary by the way," the girl smiled and said " Tris &amp; the one who helped your friend with glasses is Four" I grinned, she nodded and &amp; turned to talk to Four. I looked around the train car and then I saw him , the Golden haired guy.


End file.
